


Close to the Sun

by Morwen



Series: He Who Carries The Shield [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Safehouses, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: „Steve ist gerade nicht hier.“Bucky verdrehte die Augen. „Danke für die Information. Lässt du mich nun rein oder muss ich warten, bis er wiederkommt, damit ich endlich mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen kann?“
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Who Carries The Shield [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955533
Kudos: 8





	Close to the Sun

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Das war an sich nicht weiter besorgniserregend. Sie hatten Interpol vor zwei Monaten erfolgreich abschütteln können und seitdem vier verschiedene, innereuropäische Ländergrenzen abseits der bekannten Grenzübergänge hinter sich gelassen. Es war also sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Behörden sie so schnell wieder hatten aufspüren können.

Was allerdings ungewöhnlich war, war die Tatsache, dass sich offenbar jemand in die Ecke von Südspanien verirrt hatte, in der Steve und er momentan Unterschlupf suchten. Der nächste Ort war sechs Kilometer entfernt und das alte Weingut, auf dem sie sich häuslich eingerichtet hatten, war abgelegen genug, dass selbst Touristen selten den Weg dorthin fanden.

Darum zog Sam zur Sicherheit die Glock aus dem Holster, das neben seiner Lederjacke im Kleiderschrank hing, und schob sie hinten in den Bund seiner Hose. Erst dann trat er an die Haustür heran und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit.

Er hätte ehrlich nicht sagen können, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht der Mann, der in diesem Moment vor ihm stand.

„Barnes?“, fragte Sam ungläubig.

„Wilson“, erwiderte Bucky unbeeindruckt und musterte ihn aus grauen Augen.

Sam öffnete den Mund. Dann schloss er ihn wieder in Ermangelung einer passenden Antwort.

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?“

Bucky verzog den Mund zu einem schwachen Grinsen.

„Ehemaliger sowjetischer Assassine, schon vergessen?“

„Wie könnte ich“, murmelte Sam. Und fügte, weil er offenbar das Denken verlernt hatte, dann hinzu:

„Steve ist gerade nicht hier.“

Bucky verdrehte die Augen.

„Danke für die Information“, erwiderte er. „Lässt du mich nun rein oder muss ich warten, bis er wiederkommt, damit ich endlich mit einem Erwachsenen sprechen kann?“

Und plötzlich wusste Sam wieder, wieso er Bucky damals das ein oder andere Mal hatte erwürgen wollen.

„Noch so ein Spruch und du fliegst gleich wieder raus“, drohte er ohne wirkliche Schärfe und öffnete die Tür für ihren Besucher.

Bucky grinste nur.

„Sicher“, meinte er, während er eintrat, und Sam schloss seufzend die Tür hinter ihm.

„Was bringt dich hierher?“, fragte er, nachdem Bucky seinen Rucksack abgesetzt und sich auf dem Sofa in ihrem viel zu kleinen Wohnzimmer breitgemacht hatte. „Ich dachte, du wärst noch in medizinischer Behandlung in Wakanda.“

„Das war ich bis vor kurzem auch“, erzählte Bucky. „Ein Heer von Ärzten hat monatelang an mir herumgedoktert, um meine Programmierung außer Kraft zu setzen. Anschließend haben sie mir einen neuen Arm verpasst und mich wieder in die Welt hinausziehen lassen.“

Er hob seine linke Hand und ballte die dunklen, mattglänzenden Metallfinger für einen Moment zur Faust.

„Ich glaube, der Arm allein ist mehr wert, als alles, was ich je im Leben besessen habe“, sagte er nachdenklich.

„Ist er aus Vibranium?“, fragte Sam.

Bucky lächelte schwach und ließ seine Hand dann wieder sinken. „Was glaubst du?“

Sam stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„T’Challa scheint dir sehr zu vertrauen, wenn er dich mit Wakandas wertvollstem Rohstoff davonziehen lässt.“

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich ihn darum gebeten.“ Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wie heißt es so schön? Man guckt einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul.“

„Vielleicht ist das auch das Beste so“, stimmte Sam ihm zu.

Dann verschränke er die Arme vor der Brust. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber darf ich fragen, warum du hier bist?“

„Warum, willst du mich schon wieder loswerden?“, fragte Bucky spöttisch.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du in den letzten Monaten Nachrichten gesehen hast, dann wirst du sicherlich wissen, dass wir auf der Flucht sind“, erwiderte er. „Seitdem Steve mich und die anderen aus dem Raft geholt hat, sucht die halbe Welt nach uns. Solltest du dich dazu entscheiden, bei uns zu bleiben, wirst du genauso zur Zielscheibe, wie wir.“

Bucky warf ihm einen Blick zu, als hätte Sam etwas außerordentlich Dummes von sich gegeben, und ja, okay, irgendwie hatte er das auch.

„Ich meine nur, dass das nicht dein Leben sein muss“, fügte Sam hinzu.

„Wann war es jemals nicht mein Leben?“, fragte Bucky. „Gesucht werde ich so oder so, aber wenn ich bleibe, dann bin ich zumindest nicht mehr allein.“

Und ganz ehrlich – was konnte Sam dem entgegensetzen...?

Für Bucky schien die Diskussion damit jedenfalls beendet zu sein, denn er erhob sich vom Sofa und schlenderte in die Küche.

„Nicht mal ein Bier bietest du mir an, Wilson, meine Güte, muss ich hier alles selbst machen?“

„Du hast zwei gesunde Hände, Barnes“, rief Sam ihm nach.

„Leck mich“, erwiderte Bucky gutgelaunt und Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Vielleicht war der unerwartete Zuwachs zu ihrer kleinen Wohngemeinschaft doch nicht das schlechteste, was ihnen hätte passieren können.

Steve kehrte am späten Nachmittag mit zwei großen Beuteln voller Vorräte über den Schultern zurück.

Er ließ vor Überraschung fast die Einkäufe fallen, als er Bucky erblickte, der mit Sam auf der Veranda saß und eisgekühlte Limonade trank.

Sam lächelte nur und schnappte sich die Beutel, um sich diskret ins Haus zurückzuziehen und die Vorräte zu verstauen, während die beiden Supersoldaten ihre längst überfällige Wiedervereinigung feierten.

Bucky und Steve unterhielten sich den ganzen Abend lang, und Sam ließ sie in Frieden und bereitete in der Zwischenzeit das Abendessen zu. Trotz seiner Hilfsbereitschaft und seines guten Willens war Steve für gewöhnlich einigermaßen nutzlos in der Küche und Sam war froh, dass er beim Kochen mal seine Ruhe hatte.

Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Hügeln des Weingutes verschwunden, als er schließlich wieder auf die Veranda trat und Steve und Bucky jeweils eine Schüssel mit Suppe in die Hand drückte.

„Die ist ja kalt“, sagte Bucky stirnrunzelnd, nachdem er sie probiert hatte.

„Das hat Gazpacho so an sich“, erwiderte Sam schmunzelnd, während er einen Korb mit geschnittenem Weißbrot zwischen sie stellte und sich anschließend zu den beiden auf die Veranda setzte. „Willkommen in Andalusien.“

„Sie ist dir hervorragend gelungen“, meinte Steve und löffelte mit viel Enthusiasmus seine Suppe. „Vielen Dank, Sam.“

„Gerne“, sagte Sam und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot, um sie in seine Schüssel zu tauchen.

„Sorry, Wilson, ich wollte dir nicht deine Kochkünste absprechen“, entschuldigte sich Bucky. „Nach den letzten 70 Jahren bin ich nur keine kulinarischen Highlights mehr gewohnt.“

Steve warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, während Sam nur eine wegwerfende Geste machte.

„Schon gut“, entgegnete er. „Wir können sicher etwas daran ändern, jetzt, wo du hier bist.“

Bucky nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Dann ließ er den Blick über das kleine Häuschen schweifen, das sich an den Berghang schmiegte.

„Ich weiß, die Frage kommt etwas spät, aber... habt ihr noch Platz für mich?“

„Natürlich!“, antworte Steve, ohne auch nur lange nachzudenken. „Du kannst bleiben, solange du willst, Buck, das steht außer Frage.“

Sam runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Das Sofa ist zu klein, und unsere Schlafkammern sind auch nicht gerade groß genug für ein zweites Bett.“

„Schon okay“, erwiderte Bucky. „Ich kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen.“

„Einen Teufel wirst du tun“, sagte Steve. „Wir werden uns schon etwas einfallen lassen.“

„Mein Bett ist uralt, aber ich glaube, es ist ausziehbar“, überlegte Sam. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, es mit mir zu teilen, bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben, kannst du gerne bei mir schlafen.“

Buckys Augen weiteten sich. Damit schien er eindeutig nicht gerechnet zu haben.

„Danke, Wilson.“

Auch Steve schenkte Sam ein dankbares Lächeln. „Dann wäre das vorerst geklärt. Alles andere besprechen wir morgen.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, erwiderte Bucky und grinste. „Ich will wissen, was ihr Hübschen in den letzten zwei Jahren getrieben habt.“

Steve lachte auf, während Sam nur den Kopf schüttelte. Dann standen sie auf und räumten das Geschirr zurück ins Haus.

„Danke noch mal“, sagte Bucky, als er und Sam wenig später das Bett in seinem Zimmer auszogen. „Hättest du dich nicht gemeldet, hätte Steve mir mit Sicherheit sein Bett angeboten, du weißt ja, wie er ist.“

„Oh, zweifellos“, entgegnete Sam und beäugte kritisch das Bett. Es würde eng werden, aber es sollte gerade so für sie beide reichen. „Wenn es um dich geht, würde er alles opfern.“

Erst als er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, was er da gesagt hatte.

„Sorry, das war blöd formuliert, ich wollte damit nur sagen–“

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest“, unterbrach ihn Bucky ruhig. „Und du hast Recht. Steve trifft nicht immer die vernünftigsten Entscheidungen, wenn es um mich geht.“

Sam hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Leider kann ich dir weder ein Kissen noch eine Decke anbieten“, wechselte er stattdessen das Thema.

„Kein Problem, ich habe einen Schlafsack dabei“, winkte Bucky nur ab. „Kombiniert mit einer halbwegs intakten Matratze ist das immer noch um Welten bequemer, als jahrzehntelang auf Eis zu verbringen, glaub mir.“

„Oh, das tue ich.“ Sam sah Bucky an. „Es wird allerdings trotzdem sehr eng werden. Ist das für dich okay?“

„Ich würde jetzt nicht neben dir stehen, würde ich nicht damit klarkommen“, erwiderte Bucky. „Außerdem tut mir ein bisschen mehr menschliche Nähe nach den letzten siebzig Jahren vermutlich ganz gut.“

„Ich meine ja nur.“ Sam räusperte sich. „Wenn es für dich seltsam oder zu viel wird, sag es bitte.“

Bucky hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum? Ich will schließlich nichts von dir.“

Er überlegte kurz. „Willst du was von mir?“

Sam blinzelte. Mit der Frage hatte er sicherlich nicht gerechnet.

„Äh... nein?“, erwiderte er.

Bucky nickte zufrieden. „Gut, dann sollte das ja kein Problem sein.“

Dann griff er nach dem Saum seines Shirts und zog es sich über den Kopf.

„Wo kann ich duschen?“

Sam gab sich alle Mühe, Bucky in die Augen zu sehen, und nicht den Blick über seinen durchtrainierten, sonnengebräunten Oberkörper wandern zu lassen, während er antwortete:

„Draußen, auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Die Duschkabine hat leider kein Dach, aber wir können zumindest einen Sichtschutz bieten.“

„Alles klar“, erwiderte Bucky. „Danke.“

Er griff nach seinem Handtuch und ein paar frischen Wechselsachen.

„Und lass noch warmes Wasser für den Rest von uns übrig!“, rief Sam ihm nach, als Bucky den Raum verließ.

„Ich garantiere für nichts!“, rief Bucky zurück und Sam stieß ein leises Seufzen aus.

Bucky Barnes war eine verdammte Gefahr für seine Nerven.

_Dann sollte das ja kein Problem sein_ , hatte Bucky gesagt, und nun lagen sie hier, Rücken an Rücken auf dem viel zu schmalen Bett, und starrten die Wand an.

„Okay“, sprach Sam nach einer Weile in die Dunkelheit hinein. „Vielleicht war das doch nicht die beste Idee.“

„An der Idee ist nichts auszusetzen“, erwiderte Bucky. „Du machst es nur gerade seltsam, Wilson.“

„ _Ich_ mache es seltsam?“, fragte Sam. „Du bist derjenige, der mir ständig seinen Metallellenbogen in den Rücken rammt.“

„Und? Dafür hast du verdammt kalte Füße!“

„Weil du das ganze warme Wasser aufgebraucht hast!“, klagte Sam. „Irgendwo muss ich mich ja wieder aufwärmen.“

Zwar war es Frühsommer in Andalusien, aber die Nächte waren selbst in ihrem kleinen Haus immer noch empfindlich kühl.

„Tss“, machte Bucky. „Alles Ausreden.“

Doch dann schien er eine Entscheidung zu fällen und drehte sich zu Sam herum.

„Komm schon her“, murmelte er und schlang seinen menschlichen Arm um Sams Taille, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Für einen Moment wagte Sam es kaum zu atmen; mit dieser Bereitwilligkeit zu Nähe und Intimität hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch es hatte zweifellos seine Vorteile, sich das Bett mit einer menschlichen Heizdecke zu teilen, und mit dem Rücken an Buckys Oberkörper geschmiegt wurde ihm bald wieder wärmer.

„Besser?“, fragte Bucky.

Sam nickte.

„Besser“, erwiderte er. „Unerwartet, aber definitiv besser.“

„Gut.“ Bucky gähnte an seinem Nacken. „Besser ist gut. – Und jetzt schlaf endlich, Wilson.“

„Sicher, Barnes, sobald du endlich deine Klappe hältst“, entgegnete Sam mit kameradschaftlichem Spott.

„Mmh“, machte Bucky, der mittlerweile im Halbschlaf war.

Und mit Buckys warmem Atem auf seiner Haut fielen auch Sam bald die Augen zu.

Er sollte in dieser Nacht so tief schlafen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Als Sam am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Bucky nicht mehr da, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er die Ereignisse des Vortages nur geträumt hatte.

Doch dann hörte er Stimmen und das Klappern von Geschirr aus der Küche, und er wusste, dass er sich die Nacht in Buckys Armen nicht eingebildet hatte.

Gähnend schwang Sam die Beine aus dem Bett und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Dann zog er ein T-Shirt über und ging barfuß in die Küche.

„Hey, Sam“, begrüßte ihn Steve mit sonnigem Lächeln und wenn Sam noch einen Beweis gebraucht hatte, dass Buckys Anwesenheit ihnen gut tat, dann hatte er ihn damit erhalten.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Bucky, der gerade mit der Kaffeemühle kämpfte.

„Immer“, entgegnete Sam und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um Milch herauszuholen.

Die Küche war nicht viel größer als seine Schlafkammer und definitiv zu klein für drei ausgewachsene Männer, weshalb sie sich wie am Abend zuvor mit ihren Kaffeetassen, einem Korb voller geschnittenem Brot, sowie einem Teller mit frischem Obst auf die Veranda setzten und im wärmenden Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne ihr Frühstück verspeisten.

„Ich habe nachher ein Telefonat“, sagte Steve, nachdem sie gegessen hatten. „Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich mich für eine Weile zurückziehe.“

„Na klar.“ Sam nickte.

„Natasha ruft alle paar Tage an“, fügte er hinzu, als er Buckys fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Sie hält uns auf dem neuesten Stand bezüglich der Lage in den Vereinigten Staaten und versorgt uns mit den Infos, die man nicht aus dem Fernsehen erfährt.“

„Praktisch“, meinte Bucky.

„Aber nicht ganz ungefährlich für sie“, sagte Sam. „Auch wenn Tony zumindest wieder so weit zur Besinnung gekommen ist, dass er sie in Ruhe lässt, obwohl er ahnen muss, dass sie noch Kontakt zu uns hat.“

„Stark hat es also immer noch auf euch abgesehen, hm?“, fragte Bucky. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, wieso er _mich_ umbringen will, aber wieso muss er euch weiterhin das Leben schwer machen?“

„Tony hat seine Gründe“, sagte Steve leise und mit einem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck, den Sam schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich zeige Bucky ein bisschen die Umgebung“, bot er an und sah Bucky dabei durchdringend an. „Du telefonierst derweil in Ruhe, okay? Und grüß Natasha von mir.“

Steve nickte. „Das mache ich.“

Und bevor Bucky protestieren konnte, hatte Sam ihn am Arm gepackt und aus dem Haus geschleift.

„Shit, es hat ihn wirklich schwer erwischt, was?“, fragte Bucky, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren und den staubigen Feldweg entlangspazierten, der sich zwischen den Weinbergen hindurchwand.

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung“, erwiderte Sam, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Shorts vergraben. „Die ganze Sache mit dem Sokovia-Abkommen hat Steve nicht nur verletzt, sondern auch sein Vertrauen zu Tony zutiefst erschüttert. Dabei ist er genauso wie Stark der Ansicht, dass nachlässige und leichtsinnige Superhelden zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden sollten, wenn ihre Aktionen tödliche Konsequenzen haben. Nur die Art und Weise, wie die ursprüngliche Fassung des Abkommens damals kommuniziert wurde, ist sehr unglücklich verlaufen, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken. Und die Sache in Leipzig danach hat auch nicht gerade geholfen.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Bucky nickte. „Vielleicht sollten sich die beiden Holzköpfe einfach mal auf neutralem Grund treffen und ihre persönlichen Konflikte im Bett austragen, dann wäre uns allen geholfen.“

Sam lachte auf. „Daran habe ich auch schon ein paar Male gedacht, aber ich bin nicht wahnsinnig genug, Steve diesen Vorschlag zu machen.“

Er warf Bucky von der Seite einen Blick zu. „Allerdings... Jetzt, wo du da bist...“

„Keine Chance“, entgegnete Bucky. „Ich habe keinen Todeswunsch. Erst recht nicht jetzt.“

Und er hatte doch tatsächlich die Nerven, Sam bei diesen Worten zuzuzwinkern.

Sam beschloss, die Bemerkung nicht weiter zu kommentieren, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Wangen erhitzten.

Sie folgten dem Weg für ein paar Kilometer, bis die Hügel beiderseits der Straße zu einer weiten Ebene hin abfielen, auf der nur vereinzelt Bäume wuchsen und die sonst von Gras und bunten Frühlingsblumen bedeckt war.

In einiger Entfernung waren die sandfarbenen Dächer und Kirchtürme einer kleinen, mittelalterlichen Stadt zu erkennen.

Sie blieben stehen und Sam konnte spüren, wie Bucky neben ihm zögerte.

„Alles okay?“, fragte er leise.

Der andere Mann nickte. Dann sagte er: „Ich habe heute nur kein langärmeliges Hemd angezogen und der Arm wird für Aufmerksamkeit sorgen.“

„Wir können umkehren, das ist gar kein Problem“, entgegnete Sam. „Dann kommen wir heute Nachmittag wieder.“

Bucky warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Danke.“

„Nicht zu danken.“ Sam zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann um. „Lass uns zurückkehren. Ich bin mir sicher, Steve ist mittlerweile fertig mit Telefonieren und hat sich wieder auf sein Gartenprojekt gestürzt.“

Das brachte Bucky zum Lachen. „Bitte _was_?“

„Hey, irgendwie muss man sich die Zeit im Exil ja vertreiben“, erwiderte Sam. „Und da wir keinen Highspeed-Internetanschluss haben...“

„Hat Steve mit Gärtnern angefangen?“, beendete Bucky den Satz. „Dass ich das noch erlebe.“

„Sei vorsichtig, was du sagst.“ Sam grinste. „Er ist sehr stolz auf seine Tomaten.“

„ _Natürlich_.“

„An die Weinstöcke haben wir uns nicht herangetraut“, meinte Sam. „Dafür sind es zu viele und dafür haben wir zu wenig Ahnung vom Weinanbau. Aber so einen kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus? Den kann man ganz gut überblicken.“

„Das ist allerdings wahr“, stimmte Bucky ihm zu. „Apropos Weinanbau – wem gehören diese Weinberge eigentlich? Steve ist viel zu aufrichtig, um sich im Haus eines anderen ohne dessen Erlaubnis einzurichten.“

„Soviel ich weiß gehören sie irgendeinem russischen Oligarchen, der Natasha noch einen Gefallen schuldet“, erwiderte Sam. „Mehr haben Steve und ich leider auch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können. Aber vielleicht ist das auch das Beste so. Wichtig ist nur, dass wir unsere Ruhe haben und niemand auf die Idee kommt, uns hier zu suchen.“

„Ruhig habt ihr es allemal“, sagte Bucky.

Für eine Weile war er still, doch es war keine unangenehme Stille, ganz im Gegenteil.

Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Sam bewusst wurde, wie viel sich in den letzten zwei Jahren zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Wie sehr _sie_ sich geändert hatten – und nicht nur Sam selbst.

Denn dies war nicht länger der Bucky, der von Alpträumen und grausigen Erinnerungen geplagt wurde, sowie der Angst, die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Handeln zu verlieren. Dieser Bucky hier war optimistischer, lebensfroher, aber auch nachdenklicher als der Mann, den er damals auf der Flucht kennengelernt hatte. Er war nicht länger Sergeant Barnes, mit dem Steve im Zweiten Weltkrieg Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte, aber er war auch nicht mehr der Winter Soldier, der über Jahrzehnte hinweg Attentate auf der ganzen Welt begangen hatte.

Er war nur noch Bucky, gebrochen und wieder zusammengefügt. Er war durch die Hölle gegangen und auf der anderen Seite mit neuen Narben wieder herausgekommen, und es hatte seinen Lebenswillen nicht mindern können.

Genauso wie bei Sam.

„Es gefällt mir hier“, sagte Bucky plötzlich, und Sam, der tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, sah überrascht auf. „In Spanien. Ich verbinde keine negativen Erinnerungen mit diesem Land.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Glaube ich zumindest.“

„Du bist nie in Spanien gewesen?“, fragte Sam vorsichtig. „Damals, meine ich.“

„Ich war sicher schon mal hier“, erwiderte Bucky. „Ich spreche fließend Spanisch, wie ich vor ein paar Tagen festgestellt habe, als ich in Barcelona gelandet bin, und es ist nicht die südamerikanische Version der Sprache. Ich muss also schon hier gewesen sein. Aber ich kann mich an keine Attentate erinnern.“

„An wie viel kannst du dich erinnern?“, fragte Sam. „Falls es okay ist, das zu fragen.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, meinte Bucky und winkte ab. „Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: ich kann mich an fast alles erinnern. Die guten wie die schlechten Momente. Manche klarer, manche weniger klar, je nachdem, wie intensiv HYDRA damals mein Gehirn gegrillt hat. In vielerlei Hinsicht ist es im Nachhinein auch ein Segen.“

Er schwieg für einen Moment.

„Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass nichts mehr meinen inneren Meuchelmörder triggern kann“, fuhr er fort. „Jedenfalls nicht gegen meinen Willen. Ich kann allerdings nichts garantieren bei Leuten, die meinen, mir ihre unerwünschte Meinung aufzwingen zu müssen.“

Sam lachte auf. „Ich glaube, das geht uns allen so.“

Bucky warf ihm einen Blick zu und obwohl er nichts sagte, ließ sein ungezwungenes Lächeln Sams Herz schneller klopfen.

Sie fanden Steve tatsächlich im Garten hinter dem Haus, wo er in alten Jeans auf dem Boden kniete und Unkraut jätete.

„Oh, ihr seid schon zurück?“, fragte er überrascht, als er sie erblickte, und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wir haben leider ein paar Sachen vergessen“, erwiderte Sam. „Sonnenbrillen zum Beispiel. Nach dem Mittagessen wollen wir noch mal losgehen.“

„Okay.“ Steve nickte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Beete, die ihn umgaben. „Ich werde vermutlich noch den ganzen Nachmittag hier zu tun haben. Keine Ahnung, wo das ganze Unkraut bei dieser Trockenheit herkommt, aber es wächst wie... wie...“

„... wie Unkraut?“, schlug Bucky vor und Steve seufzte.

„In Ermangelung eines besseren Begriffs: ja.“

Sam und Bucky tauschten einen Blick.

„Lass uns erst mal etwas essen“, schlug Sam dann vor. „Du kannst dich noch den ganzen Nachmittag mit deinen Pflanzen vergnügen.“

Steve sah wehmütig zu seinen Tomaten hinüber.

Dann nickte er. „Na schön.“

„Was hat Natasha erzählt?“, fragte Bucky, als sie wenig später zum Essen wieder auf der Veranda saßen.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile im Zenit und Sam genoss das Gefühl der warmen, trockenen Luft auf seiner Haut.

„Nicht viel Neues“, erwiderte Steve. „Vision hat die Staaten verlassen, vermutlich, um sich mit Wanda zu treffen. Sie und Clint sind gerade in Argentinien unterwegs.“

Er warf Bucky einen Blick zu. „Wir hielten es für das Beste, uns in kleine Gruppen aufzuteilen, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.“

Bucky nickte. „Das macht Sinn.“

„Sollte Tony nicht ahnen, was Vision vorhat?“, fragte Sam. „Er war nie sonderlich subtil, was Wanda anging.“

„Das ist das Seltsame daran“, entgegnete Steve. „Natasha hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Tony ihn überwachen lässt. Stattdessen hat er ihn einfach ziehen lassen.“

„Das ist verdächtig“, meinte Sam. „Oder wie seht ihr das?“

„Es ist verdächtig“, stimmte Steve ihm zu. „Oder aber...“

Er seufzte. „Oder aber Tony ist endlich zur Vernunft gekommen und behandelt uns nicht länger wie Verbrecher.“

„Steve.“ Sams Stimme war ruhig. Behutsam. „Steve, wir waren schon mal an dem Punkt, an dem wir das dachten. Und dann hat Interpol an unsere Tür geklopft.“

„Ich verstehe dich, Kumpel“, fügte Bucky hinzu. „Ihr habt eine lange Vorgeschichte und du willst Stark wieder vertrauen können. Nach allem, was passiert ist, betrachtest du ihn immer noch als Freund. Aber Sam hat Recht. Es ist verdammt verdächtig, dass Stark sich plötzlich zurückzieht. Es erweckt den Eindruck, dass er uns aus der Reserve locken will.“

Steve vergrub die Hände in den Haaren.

„Ihr habt Recht“, murmelte er. „Natürlich habt ihr Recht. Und es tut mir leid. Man sollte meinen, dass ich nach den letzten zwei Jahren dazugelernt habe.“

„Hey, es ist schon okay“, sagte Sam voller Mitgefühl und legte die Hand auf Steves Rücken. „Jahre der Flucht gehen an niemandem spurlos vorbei. Wir sind alle nur Menschen, Steve. Hoffnung liegt in unserer Natur.“

Steve nickte nur schweigend, doch der Blick, den Bucky Sam in diesem Moment zuwarf, sprach seine ganz eigene Sprache.

„Danke“, sagte Bucky später, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Dorf waren und Steve in seinem Garten zurückgelassen hatten.

Sam sah ihn verwundert an. „Wofür?“

„Dass du in den letzten Jahren für ihn da warst“, meinte Bucky. „Mir war bis eben nicht bewusst, was dir diese Jahre abverlangt haben – insbesondere die Zeit mit Steve.“

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich befürchte, ich verstehe nicht, was du–“

„Es braucht eine besondere Art von Mensch, um an ihn heranzukommen“, unterbrach ihn Bucky leise. „Steve mag ein großes Herz haben und schnell Vertrauen schenken, aber er hat auch Ansprüche. Und die meisten Leute schaffen es nicht, ihm auf Augenhöhe zu begegnen und seine Sorgen ernst zu nehmen, ohne dabei seine Erwartungen an sie zu enttäuschen. Dass du schon so lange mit ihm unterwegs bist zeigt deutlich, wie sehr er dir vertraut.“

„Uh“, machte Sam, den das ungewöhnliche Lob in Verlegenheit brachte. „Danke, nehme ich an?“

„Bitte“, sagte Bucky und lächelte. „Und ich dachte immer, du bist ein Idiot.“

Sam boxte ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter – und bereute es sofort, als seine Fingerknöchel gegen den Metallarm stießen.

„Und was denkst du mittlerweile?“, fragte er und schüttelte seine schmerzende Hand.

Bucky blieb stehen und musterte Sam aus grauen Augen.

„Dass ich mich geirrt habe“, erwiderte er. „Du bist ein guter Mann, Sam Wilson.“

Er legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich entdecke immer wieder neue Qualitäten an dir.“

Sam lachte überrascht auf. „Mann, du weißt echt, wie man einem Typen Komplimente macht.“

Bucky schmunzelte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Wilson“, sagte er nur. Dann zog er seine Sonnenbrille aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und setzte sie auf, bevor er weiterging.

„Was soll das heißen?“, rief Sam ihm nach. „Hey, Barnes, ich rede mit dir!“

Doch Bucky blieb nicht stehen, sondern winkte nur über seine Schulter, und mit einem leisen Fluch lief Sam ihm nach.

Der Spaziergang durch die kleine Stadt war genau das richtige, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Sie schlenderten über den Marktplatz und kauften an den verschiedenen Ständen frisches Obst und Gemüse, dann setzte sie sich an einen Tisch vor einem der Cafés, die den Marktplatz säumten. Bucky bestellte zwei Tassen Kaffee in akzentfreiem Spanisch, bevor Sam auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Ich sagte ja, ein paar Dinge sind hängengeblieben“, meinte Bucky grinsend, als er Sams beeindruckte Miene sah.

„Hey, es ist nicht so, dass ich es dir nicht gönne“, erwiderte Sam. „Nach all dem Mist, den du durchgemacht hast, ist Polyglottismus das Mindeste, was du verdienst.“

Er lehnte sich zurück und fügte mit einem Selbstbewusstsein, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte, wo es herkam, hinzu:

„Außerdem ist es verdammt sexy.“

Trotz der dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille konnte Sam sehen, wie sich Buckys Augen für einen Moment vor Überraschung weiteten.

Der andere Mann setzte mehrmals zu einer Antwort an, doch er schien nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden, und bevor er einen Satz formulieren konnte, brachte die junge Kellnerin ihnen den Kaffee.

„Findest du?“, fragte er schließlich, als sie wieder allein waren.

Sam spürte auf Anhieb, dass mehr hinter der Frage steckte, als die Tatsache, wie er zu Buckys Mehrsprachigkeit stand. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, sich auf sehr dünnem Eis zu bewegen. Es war gleichermaßen furchteinflößend wie aufregend und verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, dass er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Oh ja“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme und ihm entging nicht, wie Bucky scharf die Luft einsog.

Gut. Offenbar waren sie diesbezüglich einer Meinung.

Sam nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen.

Die nächsten Tage würden _sehr_ interessant werden.

Der Weg zurück zum Weingut schien keine zehn Minuten zu dauern, jedenfalls fühlte es sich für Sam so an.

Ihre Stimmung war ausgelassen und sie lachten über die nichtigsten Dinge und alberten herum, wie Schuljungen. Und die ganze Zeit lag diese seltsame Spannung in der Luft, die seit ihrem Besuch im Café nicht mehr verschwunden war.

Als sie das Haus schließlich wieder erreicht hatten, war Steve nicht länger im Garten. Stattdessen hatte er sich bereits daran gemacht, Abendessen zuzubereiten, und zu Sams großer Überraschung war es sogar einigermaßen genießbar. Offenbar hatte er Steve in den letzten Monaten doch erfolgreich ein paar Dinge beibringen können.

Nach dem Essen öffnete sie die beiden Flaschen Wein, die Sam auf dem Markt gekauft hatte, und saßen noch lange auf der Veranda und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, auch wenn Sam der einzige von ihnen war, der überhaupt etwas von dem Alkohol merkte.

Die Sterne standen am Himmel, als Steve sich schließlich verabschiedete, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Sam und Bucky blieben noch für eine Weile schweigend auf der Veranda sitzen.

Die Luft hatte sich mittlerweile wieder deutlich abgekühlt und die Temperatur sank rapide, doch Sam fror nicht. Zum einen wärmte ihn noch immer der Alkohol, und zum anderen spürte er die intensiven Blicke, die Bucky ihm hin und wieder zuwarf, und die ihm auf ganz andere Weise Hitze bescherten.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen“, sagte Bucky schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Sam sah im Dämmerlicht zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich dachte, du fragst nie“, entgegnete er.

Wie auch schon am Abend zuvor war Bucky der erste von ihnen, der duschte, und dieses Mal ließ er Sam sogar noch warmes Wasser übrig. Nicht, dass Sam einen Grund brauchte, um sich in dieser Nacht an ihn zu schmiegen.

Nach einigem Hin und Her einigten sie sich auf dieselbe Position, wie in der letzten Nacht. Doch ob es vom Alkohol kam oder an seinem schnell klopfenden Herzen lag – und möglicherweise auch an dem attraktiven Mann, der sich von hinten gegen ihn presste – dieses Mal wollte der Schlaf einfach nicht kommen. Nach einer Viertelstunde starrte Sam noch immer die Wand an und er spürte, dass es dem anderen Mann ähnlich ging.

„Bucky...“, murmelte er.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Bucky ebenso leise. „Ich auch, Sam.“

Dann hob er die Hand, die eben noch auf Sams Hüfte gelegen hatte, und ließ sie langsam über Sams Brustkorb wandern, bis sie über seinem Herzen zu liegen kam.

„Bucky“, flüsterte Sam und sein Atem stockte, als Buckys Daumen sanft über seine rechte Brustwarze rieb.

„Shh“, machte Bucky und presste die Lippen auf Sams Nacken.

Sam schloss die Augen und seufzte auf, als Buckys Finger weiterwanderten und mit seiner anderen Brustwarze spielten, bis auch sie sich verhärtet hatte.

„Shit, Bucky“, murmelte er. „Ich... mmh...“

Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm, als Buckys Hand nach unten glitt und leichten Druck auf die schnell wachsende Beule in seinen Boxershorts ausübte.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Darling?“, fragte Bucky leise, der Bastard, und küsste seinen Hals.

„Es, ah...“ Sam presste für einen Moment die Lippen zusammen. Buckys Hand fühlte sich einfach verdammt gut an. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich... dass ich abgeneigt bin...“

„Aber...?“ Buckys Stimme war mittlerweile genauso tief und rau, wie seine eigene, und _fuck_ , wenn das nicht sexy war.

Sam versuchte, seine drei letzten noch funktionierenden Gehirnzellen zusammenzusammeln, was dadurch erschwert wurde, dass Bucky ohne Vorwarnung die Hand unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts schob, und fragte: „Was ist mit Steve?“

Plötzlich hielt Bucky inne, und es kostete Sam all seine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht vor Frust aufzustöhnen.

Doch nachdem er für einen Moment gelauscht hatte, rieb Bucky seine Nase an Sams Nacken und presste die Lippen auf seine nackte Schulter.

„Steve schläft tief und fest“, sagte er leise. „Und wenn wir nicht zu laut sind, sollten er auch nicht aufwachen.“

„Das ist leichter gesagt, hah... als getan...“

Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Buckys Finger sich ohne Zögern um sein Glied schlossen und sein Daumen sacht über die empfindliche Stelle knapp unter der Eichel rieb.

„Buckyyy“, stieß er hervor und der andere Mann gab ein leises Grollen von sich.

„Gott, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich zum Schreien bringen, Darling, aber leider müssen wir leise sein“, murmelte er.

Dann hob er seinen anderen Arm und legte Sam seine Metallfinger auf den Mund.

„Sicher ist sicher“, meinte er und wäre die Vibraniumhand nicht gewesen, Sam hätte _definitiv_ aufgestöhnt. Falls er sich jemals Fantasien erlaubt hatte, wie es wäre, Sex mit Bucky Barnes zu haben – und das hatte er _ganz gewiss nicht_ – dann hätten sie mit Sicherheit seinen Metallarm beinhaltet. Sam hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als es offen zuzugeben, aber die Vorstellung, einem romantischen Partner in gewissen Situationen hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, hatte etwas ungemein Erotisches an sich.

Plötzlich zog Bucky seine rechte Hand aus Sams Boxershorts und spuckte einmal kräftig hinein, bevor er sie wieder unter seinem Bund verschwinden ließ. Es war gerade genug Feuchtigkeit, um die zielstrebigen Bewegungen, mit denen er den harten Schaft massierte, nicht schmerzhaft zu machen, und Sam krallte die Hände so fest in seine Bettdecke, dass der Stoff fast riss.

Er war so verdammt erregt – und so erbärmlich außer Übung – dass es nur wenige Minuten dauerte, bis sein Höhepunkt nahte. Warnend kniff er in Buckys menschlichen Arm.

„Es ist okay“, raunte Bucky, der sofort verstand, was Sam ihm mitteilen wollte, und biss sacht in seine Schulter. „Du kannst loslassen, Darling. Komm für mich.“

Und als hätte es nur diese Worte gebraucht, schien die Spannung in Sam mit einem Mal zu explodieren und er ergoss sich warm über Buckys Finger.

Während Sam schweratmend wieder von seinem Hoch in seinen Körper zurückdriftete, bekam er am Rande mit, wie Bucky nach der Taschentuchbox griff, die am Kopfende des Bettes auf dem Fensterbrett stand, und seine Finger und Sams Bauch notdürftig säuberte.

Dann schlang er seinen Arm wieder um Sam und legte die Hand auf sein Herz, während er Küsse auf seinem Hals und Nacken verteilte.

„Gott, Sam, hast keine Ahnung, wie wundervoll du bist“, murmelte er zwischen den einzelnen Küssen.

Und: „Unvergleichlich, Darling.“

Und: „Du bist das Beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist.“

Sams Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam und seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, doch er genoss die Bewunderung und Zuneigung, die Bucky ihm schenkte. Es war viel zu lange her, dass jemand ihm auf diese Weise nahe gewesen war und er hatte fast vergessen, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte.

Schließlich öffnete er wieder die Augen und warf in der Dunkelheit einen Blick über die Schulter.

„Danke“, flüsterte er.

„Keine Ursache, Darling“, erwiderte Bucky, und wenn er kein hoffnungsloser Romantiker war, dann wusste Sam auch nicht, was er war.

Seine Augen fielen erneut zu, dieses Mal vor Müdigkeit, und er bekam kaum noch mit, wie Bucky sanft den Mund auf seine Lippen presste. Dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war weniger seltsam, als Sam es nach einer Nacht wie dieser erwartet hätte.

Wieder war Bucky vor ihm wach und wieder traf er ihn und Steve in der Küche an.

Doch dieses Mal leuchteten Buckys Augen auf, als er ihn sah, und er begrüßte ihn mit einem rotzfrechen Lächeln.

„Morgen, Langschläfer.“

„Du mich auch“, erwiderte Sam, doch seine Stimme war bei diesen Worten voller Zuneigung. Und weil er noch immer verschwitzt war von der Nacht zuvor, ließ er die beiden Männer mit den Frühstücksvorbereitungen allein und ging duschen.

Zehn Minuten später fühlte er sich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch und gesellte sich zu Steve und Bucky auf die Veranda.

Sie aßen in entspannter Atmosphäre und Sam schaffte es sogar, nicht ständig auf Buckys Hände zu starren und daran zu denken, was diese Hände noch vor wenigen Stunden mit ihm getan hatten, als plötzlich ein Telefon klingelte.

Alle drei Männer erstarrten.

„Meines ist es nicht“, sagte Bucky dann, und Sam und Steve tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Unsere auch nicht“, erwiderte Sam.

Dann trat plötzlich ein Ausdruck des Verstehens auf Steves Gesicht, der übergangslos in Panik umschlug.

Er sprang auf und stürzte ins Haus.

„Was zum...?“, begann Bucky, doch Sam hatte mittlerweile begriffen, was das Klingeln zu bedeuten hatte.

„Stark“, sagte er. „Es ist das Telefon, dessen Gegenstück er Tony geschickt hat.“

Sie fanden Steve wenige Minuten später mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Bett sitzen. Er starrte auf das Display des Klapphandys, das in seinen großen Händen wie ein Kinderspielzeug wirkte.

„Tony hat angerufen“, teilte er ihnen mit tonloser Stimme mit, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen ein Wort sagen konnte. „Er hat keine Sprachnachricht hinterlassen.“

Sam trat vor.

„Möchtest du ihn zurückrufen?“, fragte er leise.

Steve hob den Blick und die Mischung aus Hoffnung und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen brach Sam fast das Herz.

„Ich... ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht“, erwiderte er und Sam glaubte ihm.

Während Steve versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen, um Tony zurückzurufen, fuhren Sam und Bucky nach Granada. Dafür nahmen sie das alte Motorrad, mit dem Steve und Sam damals nach Spanien gekommen waren.

Es war eine Fahrt von knapp einer Stunde und während Bucky sich von hinten an ihm festhielt, genoss Sam den kühlen Fahrtwind auf seinem Gesicht und den Anblick der trockenen, baumlosen, doch in ihrer Kargheit noch immer atemberaubenden Landschaft um sie herum.

Granada war eine gänzlich andere Größenordnung als die Kleinstadt, die sie am Tag zuvor besucht hatten.

Man konnte sich ewig in der weitläufigen Altstadt verlieren und sie verbrachten den Großteil des Vormittags damit, von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten zu ziehen und all die Köstlichkeiten zu probieren, die in den Straßen angeboten wurden.

Bucky war wie Steve ein schwarzes Loch, wenn es um Nahrung ging, und Sam war froh, dass er für seine kulinarischen Eskapaden nicht zahlen musste.

Als Bucky um die Mittagszeit herum endlich zufrieden und satt war, spazierten sie die Anhöhe zu der Alhambra hinauf, der historischen Stadtburg im Osten von Granada.

Die Eintrittskarten kosteten ein halbes Vermögen, doch Sam, der kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Andalusien mit Steve schon einmal hier gewesen war, bezahlte sie ohne Zögern.

„Mach dich auf etwas gefasst“, war alles, was er zu Bucky sagte, als sie den ersten der Paläste betraten, und der Ausdruck kindlicher Faszination auf Buckys Gesicht allein war den Eintrittspreis schon wert.

Die opulenten, reich verzierten Gewölbe beschäftigten Bucky für Stunden und er las sorgfältig jede einzelne Touristeninformationstafel, an der sie vorbeikamen.

„Und?“, fragte Sam schließlich, als sie mit einer Gruppe weiterer Touristen im Löwenhof standen und die filigrane Architektur bewunderten. „Wie findest du es?“

Bucky sah sich für einen Moment um.

Dann antwortete er: „Ich bin mir zu 99% sicher, dass ich noch nie jemanden hier ermordet habe.“

Sam gab ein schnaubendes Lachen von sich.

„Gut“, sagte er. „Das ist... gut.“

„Ja, das ist es“, stimmte Bucky ihm zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann griff er nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihr Finger miteinander. „Denn das bedeutet, dass ich mit dir neue Erinnerungen machen kann.“

Sam schluckte.

„... Bucky.“

Er starrte den anderen Mann an und wusste vor Rührung einen Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Doch Bucky schien keine Antwort erwartet zu haben, sondern zog ihn an der Hand weiter, um sich den Brunnen in der Mitte des Hofes anzusehen.

Sam folgte ihm, wie er es schon seit Tagen tat, und lauschte Buckys Simultanübersetzung der Erklärungen des spanischen Guides, der gerade eine Gruppe von Touristen durch den Hof führte – und wenn dies von jetzt an sein Leben war, dann hatte er absolut kein Problem damit.

Sie kehrten am späten Nachmittag zum Weingut zurück, eine Tüte mit warmen Churros im Gepäck, damit Steve auch etwas von ihrem Ausflug hatte.

Sie waren kaum vom Motorrad gestiegen, als Steve auch schon aus dem Haus trat, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den Sam nur zu gut kannte und der meistens bedeutete, dass ihnen bald ein Umzug bevorstand.

„Wir haben miteinander geredet“, teilte Steve ihnen mit, als sie wenig später auf der Veranda saßen und sich die Churros teilten.

Sam musste nicht erst fragen, von wem Steve sprach.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen.

„Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht“, erwiderte Steve.

Sam und Bucky wechselten einen Blick.

„Steve“, sagte Sam langsam. „Wir haben darüber gesprochen.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Steve und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Und ich weiß auch, was du als nächstes sagen willst. ‚Wir können ihm nicht trauen‘. Nicht wahr?“

„Ich finde nur, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten, mehr nicht“, meinte Sam. „Stark hat in der Vergangenheit eine Menge Sympathien verspielt.“

„Das ist mir klar.“ Steve seufzte. „Ich muss trotzdem mit ihm reden. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“

Alarmiert sah Bucky ihn an.

„Ist er etwa hier? In Spanien?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Steve. „Aber er weiß genau, wo wir sind. Er weiß, wie das nächste Dorf heißt, und er hat mir den exakten Weg hierher beschrieben.“

Er sah Bucky an. „Und er weiß auch, dass du hier bist.“

„Und warum sagt er dir das alles?“, fragte Sam stirnrunzelnd. „Also falls sein Ziel nicht nur daraus besteht, uns paranoid zu machen.“

„Um uns zu zeigen, was er tun könnte, wenn er es tatsächlich wollte – und es dann nicht zu tun“, erwiderte Bucky an Steves Stelle. „Es ist eine Demonstration von Macht, mehr nicht.“

Sein Blick verhärtete sich bei diesen Worten.

„Genau das war auch meine Vermutung“, sagte Steve.

Dann trat Entschlossenheit auf sein Gesicht. „Trotzdem muss ich mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich noch irgendwas retten. Ich würde es mir jedenfalls nie verzeihen, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche.“

Bei dieser Bemerkung sah er zu Bucky hinüber, der seinen Blick für eine ganze Weile erwiderte, ohne zu blinzeln.

Schließlich verdrehte er die Augen.

„Na schön“, meinte er. „Tu, was du für richtig hältst. Ich kann dich eh nicht aufhalten.“

Steve lächelte. „Danke, Buck.“

„Was genau wirst du tun?“, fragte Sam stirnrunzelnd.

„Heute Nacht geht ein Flug von Granada nach Madrid“, erklärte Steve, der offenbar schon umfangreiche Pläne geschmiedet hatte. „Und morgen früh geht von dort aus einer zurück in die Staaten.“

„Okay.“ Sam nickte, auch wenn ihm die Plötzlichkeit der Ereignisse nicht gefiel. „Dann sollten wir wohl gleich mit dem Packen beginnen.“

Doch Steve schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit.“

„ _Was?!_ “, entfuhr es Bucky und Sam zeitgleich.

„Ihr habt richtig gehört.“ Steves Stimme war ruhig und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Das war Teil des Deals – ich komme zu ihm, dafür lässt er euch in Ruhe. Außerdem: sollte die ganze Angelegenheit tatsächlich eine Falle sein, dann brauche ich jemanden, der mich wieder rausholt. Und es gibt niemanden auf der Welt, dem ich mehr vertraue, als euch beiden.“

Sam schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Steve, das ist...“

„... die dämlichste Idee deines Lebens“, sagte Bucky, der noch nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hatte. „Und du hattest schon eine Menge dämlicher Ideen im Laufe der Jahre.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Buck“, erwiderte Steve und lächelte.

Bucky warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft. „Dann geh, verdammt noch mal. Aber ich schwöre, wenn ich dich wiedersehe, dann wird mich jemand davon abhalten müssen, dich zu erwürgen.“

Steves Blick wanderte von Bucky zu Sam und seine Miene wurde weich.

„Ich glaube, das wird er schaffen“, meinte er, und okay, vielleicht waren sie doch nicht so subtil gewesen, wie Sam gehofft hatte.

Steve brauchte keine Viertelstunde, um seine Sachen zu packen, dafür steckte noch zu viel Soldat in ihm.

Der Himmel über den Weinbergen färbte sich allmählich rot, als sie schließlich Abschied voneinander nahmen.

„Guten Flug“, wünschte ihm Sam. „Und viel Glück mit Stark. Du wirst es brauchen.“

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bucky hinüber. „Sorg dafür, dass er endlich den Stock aus seinem Arsch bekommt, und uns alle straffrei zurück ins Land holt – und das beinhaltet auch diesen Hohlkopf hier.“

„Ich stehe direkt neben dir, weißt du“, sagte Bucky trocken und Sam konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Gott, er liebte diesen Mann. Es würde noch Wochen dauern, bis er es sich selbst eingestand, und Monate, bis er es Bucky sagen würde, aber es war dieser Moment, in dem er es zum ersten Mal mit Herz und Verstand begriff.

Steve lachte.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben“, erwiderte er.

„Das muss reichen“, meinte Sam und umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

Dann war Bucky an der Reihe und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die beiden Männer, die sich erst vor wenigen Tagen endlich wiedergefunden hatten, wieder voneinander trennten.

„Pass gut auf dich auf“, sagte Steve leise und lächelte. „Und auf Sam. Ich kann sehen, dass er dir gut tut.“

„Oh, glaub mir, so schnell lasse ich ihn nicht aus den Augen“, versprach Bucky und seine Worte wärmten Sams Seele.

„Ich stehe direkt neben euch, wisst ihr“, sagte er amüsiert, und seine Bemerkung ließ Bucky die Augen verdrehen.

„Privatsphäre, Wilson“, entgegnete er.

„Als wüsstest du, was das ist“, konterte Sam und Steve lachte auf.

„Ich sehe, ich muss mir keine Sorgen um euch machen“, meinte er, bevor er seinen Rucksack aufsetzte und sich auf sein Motorrad schwang.

Dann tippte er sich mit dem Zeigefinger als Zeichen des Saluts an den Kopf.

„Macht’s gut, ihr zwei“, sagte er. „Und passt auf meinen Garten auf. Bis bald!“

„Bis bald!“, rief Sam ihm nach, und kurz darauf war das Motorrad zwischen den Weinbergen verschwunden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen vergrub Sam schließlich die Hände in seinen Taschen und wandte sich zu Bucky herum.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er leise.

Bucky sprang von der Veranda und ging auf Sam zu.

Sanft nahm er sein Gesicht in die Hände und presste seine Lippen auf die von Sam.

„Nun...“, murmelte er. „Ich hätte da ein paar Ideen, die dich involvieren. Vorzugsweise nackt.“

Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du weißt, dass wir nicht ewig hierbleiben können, oder?“, entgegnete er. „Nicht, wenn Stark weiß, wo wir sind.“

„Sicher.“ Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich weiß nicht, wieso das schon heute unser Problem sein muss und nicht erst morgen früh.“

Sam seufzte theatralisch auf. „Ich fange langsam an, meine Entscheidung zu bereuen, nicht mit Steve gegangen zu sein.“

„Autsch“, kommentierte Bucky und Sam lachte, als der andere Mann ihn mühelos hochhob, und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um seine Hüften.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Steve Erfolg haben würde und sie jemals unbeschadet in ihre Heimat zurückkehren würden.

Doch als er den Kopf nach vorn neigte, um Bucky zu küssen, spielten all diese Fragen für einen kurzen Moment keine Rolle mehr.

Und das war immerhin etwas.


End file.
